Breakfast
by dreamsandabyss
Summary: It would have been a dull breakfast for Levi until Eren bent down to retrieve the forks. (Riren/Slash/AU/PWP)


TITLE: Breakfast

AUTHOR: dreamsandabyss

SUMMARY: It would have been a dull breakfast for Levi until Eren bent down to retrieve the forks.

WARNING: PWP. AU. Slash (MaleXMale).

* * *

Levi leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, arms folded over his chest, smirking at this sight before him. Eren was preparing some pancakes in nothing but a frilly apron and his boxers. The sight made Levi want to bend over the boy and fuck his brains out, but then breakfast would be ruined and the counter would be a mess.

Levi wrapped his arms on Eren's waist and in a sleepy voice greeted his young lover a good morning. Eren mumbled a greeting and gave his lover a light kiss. Eren then disentangled himself and went to get the plates out. As he was preparing the table, he dropped the forks and maple syrup (thankfully the bottle was closed).

"Clumsy dog," mumbled Levi.

But Levi's words died in his throat as Eren bent down to retrieve the fallen things.

His eyes fell on Eren's ass. That fucking tight ass.

Fuck, breakfast would have to wait.

Eren never knew what hit him. A second ago he was picking up the forks, now he's lying on the floor (already naked, he noted) with a horny Levi growling on top of him muttering "Clumsy bitch" again and again. Eren wanted to ask what the fuck he did wrong now, but he never got to ask as Levi's wonderfully skilled tongue did amazing things in his own mouth. Fuck, he didn't even remember opening his mouth.

"Aaaahhh Le- aahhh - viiii-" moaned Eren as Levi licked and pinched his hardened nipples. Levi took one in his mouth and gave it a hard suck as he played with the other with his fingers. Deciding that the nubs were hard and pink enough, Levi continued to move down leaving marks everywhere.

Levi continued down until he reached Eren's erection. But he ignored it and proceeded to kiss and suck the boy's inner thighs. "Nggghhh- aahhh Le- nggh-" Eren was losing his mind. He hated it when Levi teased him. He tried to buck his hips but Levi's hands had an iron grip on his hips. Levi stopped his ministrations and gave Eren a long hard kiss. Looking him in the eye, Levi huskily said, "Tell me what you want, bitch." Eren flushed even more and gasped out, "I want- I want you down there."

"Down where?" Levi smirked.

"On- on my cock."

"No."

Eren's eyes widened. The fucking tease! He wanted him to beg! Eren struggled but Levi was simply to strong. Seconds passed. Only the panting of Eren can be heard. Finally, Eren looked at his lover in the eye and said, "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please suck me."

"Is that all?"

"I want you to suck me, bite me, and fuck me raw until the cum leaks out of my ass."

"Thrust into me until I-" Eren never got to finish as Levi growled and turned him over with his chest on the ground and ass in the air.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Eren almost screamed when he felt Levi give a long hard lick from his balls to his puckering entrance. "Nnnggghhhh," Eren bit his hand to muffle the sound but Levi growled signaling for Eren to stop muffling his moans. Levi loved it when his lover was a writhing moaning bitch in heat. Grabbing the fallen bottle of maple syrup without stopping on fucking Eren with his tongue, Levi opened the bottle and poured some on Eren's ass cheeks. Eren yelped at the cold contact of the syrup. Looking back, Eren saw Levi lick off the syrup on his ass cheeks. The sight made Eren shudder and, if possible, even harder. He grabbed his own cock and started pumping while Levi continued to lick his ass cheeks and hole.

"Nngghh- Levi- I'm cummi- nggghhh-" Eren cummed on the sparkling kitchen floor but Levi paid no heed as he turned the boy on his back and poured more syrup on him. Eren, still coming down from his high, heard something that sounded suspiciously like, "Tasty breakfast." Levi poured syrup on his nipples, stomach, all the way down to his crotch. Oh god, that tongue. "Aaaahhh~" In just a few moments, Eren was again hard and writhing on the floor.

Levi licked his lover all over and slowly. By the time he was licking Eren's cock, Eren was already moaning and begging. "Levi, hurrrryyyy- Ngghhh- Nnyaahhh~" Levi shoved the entire thing in his mouth until his nose touched the coarse curls. As he sucked on the wonderfully tasty treat, he shoved a syrup covered finger in Eren's entrance. "Aaahh- Don't sto- op," panted the boy. Levi added another digit as he deep throated Eren.. "Nngghhh- Le- Aaaaaghhhh! Levi nnghh-" Eren sobbed as Levi scissored him.

Grabbing the older male's hair, Eren pulled Levi into a kiss. The kiss was sloppy but tasted sinfully sweet. "Aahh- E- enough with the preparing. Hah- Fuck me already," Eren begged.

Levi also couldn't wait. Taking his cock out he positioned himself at Eren's entrance. He slowly slid himself in not wanting to hurt the boy. "So fucking tight," Levi growled at the whimphering Eren.

"Ngghh- Yaahh- Levi move!"

Levi was only too happy to comply. Pulling himself almost out, Levi roughly thrusted back in. Angling a bit differently, he repeated the process until...

"Yaaaahhhh! Levi!"

Heh, found it. Levi pounded mercilessly into the tight heat. Eren's moans escalated to screams as his abused prostrate gave him bliss. Eren felt so tight Levi thought his dick would get sucked in. He looked down at the boy and drank in the erotic sight. Eren's flushed face with eyes screwed tight and mouth only screaming his name.

"Haa- Levi! Oh god don't sto- Ngghhhh- Le-"

"Eren."

"Ngghhh- Aaahhhh-"

"Open your eyes."

In his lust-filled mind, Eren somehow managed to comply. Emerald orbs met gray ones. Their lips met in a heated kiss.

"Love you, brat."

Three simple words ended it for Eren. With a scream of Levi's name, he cummed. Levi felt Eren clench around him unbelievably tight, and he too came undone.

Levi laid on Eren, panting heavily, until he felt the boy shift. Levi pulled himself out and rolled to Eren's side. The two remained side by side panting.

"Oy brat. You better clean this mess later." Levi looked to his side and saw Eren still panting with cum and syrup all over him. Fuck, so hot. Not to mention the cum leaking out of his ass.

"Ehh? Why me? I only wanted to eat pancakes," whined Eren. Levi pushed himself up and gave Eren a light kiss. "Don't worry I'll help you clean..."

"...and..."

"Hm?"

"You can have my hotdog instead of pancakes."

Eren's eyes widened as he felt something hard against his thigh.

"Ehh!? Do you have the stamina of titan or something?!"

* * *

Author's Note: Hi there. This is my first ever fanfic. :3 I hope you guys liked it. I'm a big fan of Riren. :)


End file.
